Miso Mess and Make-Up
by NeverFallForThem
Summary: Kyo neglects coming down from the roof with one crazy Kagura in the house and Tohru makes soup, not ready for the unexpected behavior coming from Yuki or the curious cat. T/K pairing. T for language.


**Miso Mess and Make-Up**

_Kyo neglects coming down from the roof with one crazy Kagura in the house and Tohru makes soup, not ready for the unexpected behavior coming from Yuki or the curious cat. T/K pairing. T for language._

* * *

**A quick look into the story… It is mildly OOC. I'm not quite sure if miso soup has leeks in it or not. Don't hate me if it does. This is my first anime fanfic. I know the title will not make sense after the ending, I just didn't have a name for it yet. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

"Kyo! Dinner's ready!" Tohru exclaimed happily from her spot in the kitchen. She had just finished making miso soup just moments ago. Yuki, Shigure, and Kagura sat at the table in the other room, a calm silence surrounding them.

Kyo yelled from his place on the roof, "Hell no! I am NOT coming down to that _thing!_ I don't want to be smothered! Ya know what she'd do to me!" Honestly, he didn't care about who would hear him, as long as Tohru had no problem with it.

Tohru opened the window in front of her face, cracking it slowly and peeking her head out when she could see the side of the roof, "But your dinner…" she trailed, putting her finger close to her chin. Her eyes and a smile lit up her face, "I can bring it up to you, if that's alright. You pretty much have been up there all day since Ka-"

"Don't even mention _that_ name! I don't wanna hear it!" He interrupted, making Tohru's smile vanish as well as making her jump from the spot, almost hitting her head against the window sill. While rubbing her head in confusion and shock, he continued quieter this time, "But it would be nice if you can bring it up here. I don't mind that."

"O-Okay then. I'll bring it up in a few minutes after I serve the others." she replied, sticking her head back from the window to the pot sitting next to her full of the warm soup. She smiled lightly as miso soup was not only Kyo's favorite home-cooked meal made by her, but because it didn't have leeks. He despised leeks which made her smile a little wider.

She picked up three bowls and dumped their contents into them before picking them up and opening the door to the other room with one hand.

All three heads looked up from their laps to her in a second after she arrived. She smiled shyly as all the attention was focused on her, and gently sat down one bowl onto the table-

"Miss Honda.."

Her head popped up as Yuki's voice entered her non-existent thoughts. She looked to him, seeing his purple eyes cast downward to the table as if he was avoiding eye contact. "You know you don't have to be so generous all the time to him."

Tohru tilted her head as she sat down the rest of the things onto the table without even taking a glance away from Yuki's shadowed eyes. "Who?" she asked.

Yuki sighed, murmuring, 'Stupid cat' underneath his breath. Tohru wasn't known to have a temper, but she was as close to getting to one as he whispered it louder the second time, but putting more emphasis onto the word, 'stupid'. By the third time, he was just gently laughing as he just chuckled out the word, 'stupid' again.

Tohru busted from the spot, whisper-yelling towards Yuki who now looked directly at her with a calm smirk plastered on his face, "What-"she slammed her hand into the table, shaking the bowl of soup next to her hand, "gives you the right-"she put her hand into a fist and clenched it by her side, "to call him that?" she asked, her anger literally fuming out of her ears.

The room was silent. The soup was left untouched as some had splattered onto the floor where Shigure sat. Kagura sat inches away, quiet and eyes cast down below to her feet as a small smile lit her features but was left unsaid. After a few seconds, a giggle got rid of the tension surrounding the room.

Tohru, who had a shiny red blush on her cheeks from embarrassment of her shouting, looked to Kagura, expecting the giggle to be from her. But it wasn't. It was Yuki. He was laughing!

Tohru stood at the spot, shell-shocked at how he put his hand up to his face to stifle his giggling but to no avail. His eyes were humor-lit.

"Oh Miss Honda…" he sighed into his hand, another chuckle coming from his curved lips. "You really are something when you are upset." Tohru's blush got deeper as she bowed her head. "G- Gomen'nasai Yuki. I only thought-"

"Don't worry about it, Miss Honda. I think we have it covered now that the food is here. You can go and see Kyo now." He said calmly, a smile still lit on his face. Tohru's eyes widened a fraction as she had almost forgotten about said person still up on the roof. Now running to the kitchen, she grabbed another bowl, pouring soup into it quickly. So quickly had she not seen the splatter marks on the floor, she would've slipped.

Picking up the soup, which had already cooled down in the max of four minutes, she set to up to the roof.

:::

"What took so damn long?" Kyo sighed as he felt Tohru's presence waltz on the roof. Her hair frazzled out, a new different blush developing on her cheeks. She was doing that a lot lately, wasn't she?

"Gomen. I was…er… well there was a spill and I-I had to clean it up is all." She stuttered, the bowl of soup in her hands shaking slightly. Kyo was looking at her with an impatient expression, and she finally got back to her senses and held out the bowl which Kyo took gladly.

Tohru, thankful that it was still warm, smiled shyly, and murmured, 'Anata no kangei' under her breath before turning around and walking towards the lat-

"Whey oo goin'?" she heard Kyo ask, his mouth full with soup. She turned to see him staring at her with a piercing look as he moved his eyes from hers and looked to the spot next to him, acknowledging her to sit down. Though it took longer than expected for Tohru to comprehend what he was suggesting, she finally got it and walked towards Kyo and sat down.

It was quiet. The sound of birds could be heard, but that was pretty much it. No wind, no voices, nothing.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Tohru looked from the trees to Kyo, his soup settled in between his legs. His hands kept him steady. She gulped, suddenly nervous on being alone with only him. "Yes?"

"Well, I had overheard something while waiting for the soup is all." He murmured, moving his eyes downcast to his soup that was now cold. "Did they say something?" Tohru cocked her head, confused when Kyo popped his own up and started stuttering, "N-Not that I care. J-Just wanted to know. Cuz' I heard you…erm…yelling is all."

Tohru sweatdropped. Kyo had heard her, even with being in the house with all the windows and doors closed; he had heard her yelling at Yuki. Her hair frazzled out, embarrassed.

She whispered, "Anata wa sore o kiita? (You heard that?)" She blurted out, "I'm sorry! I was just yelling…at the er-floor! Yea! The spill almost made me fall and I was yelling at it…." She trailed off, suddenly feeling her face hot with multiple emotions. She had just told Kyo….that she was yelling at the floor. How much embarrassment could she even take?

"No you weren't." Kyo replied, a smirk on his face and his legs moving in a rhythm as he picked up his cold soup. "I heard you, ya know. You were standing up against the rat about me." he chuckled lightly. Tohru could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to look towards him. Her eyes stayed solely on the rooftop.

She suddenly gasped as two fingertips lay underneath her chin, forcing her to look at Kyo. Her eyes widened as she saw a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Tohru."

Later that night she sat in bed, thinking of the weird day she had had with everyone. Especially one curious cat and obnoxious but helpful rat. The only question kept her mind searching for answers:

Just what was he thanking her for? The soup?

* * *

**_So….how do I end this? :3_**

**_I love the last line. I had NOTHING ELSE to say and that was what came to mind. XD Above all the other Fanfics in my past, this has got to be the hardest one to write to be published online since it's anime. I wanted to get the characters to not be OOC, but it didn't go as planned. The only person that I thought stayed where I wanted them to was Tohru herself since she is a bit of an airhead at times- and her temper... what was that? -_- I just wrote and went with it. I hope my first anime fanfic suits you well! _**


End file.
